Zombies, Choking, Thriller, & Sweaters!
by IvankaLOL
Summary: Chiyo-chan gets locked in the closet! Tomo is solving a fake crime! Yomi gets fake killed! Kagura is the only suspect! But. . .what ever happened to Chiyo?


"You're the last witness, Sakaki! You have to tell me what you saw the day Chiyo-chan Mihama was kidnapped!" Tomo said, randomly at Chiyo's house.

"Just ignore her, Sakaki." The serious one, Yomi, said.

"Why you seem awfully suspicious, Miss Koyomi Mizuhara."

"Wha - ? Tomo, I'm TRYING to study!"

"Study? How can you study when your friend was just kidnapped?"

"I'm right here!" Chiyo said, bet her small 10-year-old voice didn't over power Tomo's loud, obnoxious one.

"Kagura, put her in the closet!" Tomo yelled, as Kagura, with hesitation, threw Chiyo in the closet.

"Aah! Wait I think – " Were Chiyo's last words while she was shoved into the closet.

"Okay! Now we can start the crime scene investigation! Miss Osaka, what did you see occur that day? The day Chiyo went missing."

"Ah saw Kagura push Chiyo-chan into the closet."

"So Kagura is the little punk who did this horrible crime?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for your information. With it, we were able to catch the criminal." Tomo gave Osaka a thumbs up then turned to Kagura, "Now Kagura, we understand you're sick in the mind already, I mean, who actually LOVES to swim? It's sickening! But why'd you kidnap the poor kid AND shoot Yomi. Isn't kidnapping enough?"

"Ah'm having a hard time believin' you, Kagura! Ain't you ashamed of yourself? Now Yomi is gone, and Chiyo-chan is missing." Osaka said. Tomo couldn't tell if she was acting, or if she really believed all of this, but she didn't show any concern as she went on. Kagura started trying to explain that she didn't do anything.

IN THE MEANTIME:

Chiyo's Mind: Aw, I bet they forgot about me already! I can hear them bickering. But they can't hear me. I hope they – OH NO! WHY IS IT ALL PINK ALL THE SUDDEN? AH! AH!

A bunch of sweaters fall on Chiyo-chan. She screams but no one can hear her with all the noise they're making.

CHAPTER TWO:

"Confess! We know what you did!" Tomo held a flashlight up to Kagura's face.

"Really, Tomo, I think you're taking this a bit to seriously! I mean, you're pinning me to the wall and shining a flashlight in my face. Hey, you were the one who told me to do it in the first place!" Kagura said, trying to defend herself.

"So Tomo's the suspect here!" Osaka exclaimed. After her statement, they heard faint, very faint, screaming.

"Where the - ?"

"Shut up, Kagura! That was my line!" Tomo yelled.

"What?"

"Wait, Ah think Ah hear it coming from under the kotatsu!" Osaka exclaimed.

"There's nothing coming from the kotatsu, Osaka." Tomo and Kagura said simultaneously.

"Maybe it is from downstairs?" Sakaki said. The sound of her voice startled them, for they forgot she was there due to her silence.

"Wait. . . ! Do you hear it? I think it just stopped!" Kagura said, partially worried.

IN THE MEANTIME:

*Cough cough* The pink and blue sweater, one by one, were falling off the hangers. Hitting each other, and making others fall. It was a tragic mess. You couldn't tell that there was a small 10-year-old girl under them all. One that was screaming. And now choking. Wait! CHOKING? OH NO! Chiyo-chan was choking on a pink, purple, and blue striped sweater. And it was serious. She was choking so much she couldn't let out as much as a yelp.

OUTSIDE THE CLOSET:

"Aw well! It really doesn't matter as long as we're all alive, right?" Tomo said, hitting Kagura's head with a pen.

"I guess. . ." Kagura said, pushing away Tomo's pen.

AN HOUR PASSES

"Hey. . . did anyone notice that we're missing Chiyo-chan?" Sakaki said.

"No." Tomo said, in her 'I don't care, just shut up' tone.

CHAPTER THREE:

"Oh Mah Gah! I forgot mah sweater in Chiyo-chan's closet!" Osaka reached for the closet door, only to be punched by Tomo, and tackled by Kagura.

"Stop it, Osaka! Chiyo-chan is supposed to be still kidnapped, remember? Oh. . . I feel so bad now! Chiyo. . . has been in the closet this whole time? Ah! I cannot think about it!" Said Kagura, running for the closet door. She quickly unlocked it, and opened it. Expectign to find Chiyo-chan, but instead a giant pile of sweaters.

"Ch-Chiyo-chan?"

"Ka –" A faint voice said from underneath the pile of sweaters, followed by a cough.

"CHIYO-CHAN!" Kagura searched through the giant pile, and found a possibly-dead Chiyo.

"Choking. Number Three cause of death in. . . other countries." Tomo snickered, as if it was no big deal that Chiyo-chan had died.

"Tomo!" Kagura said, "This is all your fault! You're paying the funeral fees!"

"Hmph!" Tomo tried to act tough about it, but she really wanted to cry. And Kagura was silently crying, as she looked at the pile of sweaters in the corner that were the criminals.

AT THE FUNERAL:

"She always loved the outdoors. . ." Kagura mumbled as she listened to Yomi's sincere speech about Chiyo.

"She had the best grades. I secretly always was a bit jealous. . ."

An awkward silence came as Yomi sat back to her seat as she finished her speech. The Mihama family members sniffled. Yomi gave Tomo a dirty look when she raised her hand to say something about Chiyo. More silence. Then, a small cough. And more coughing. And someone held there breath, as if they were choking.

"Ah! Where am I?" A voice said, awfully similar to Chiyo's. She figured out how to get out of the casket.

"Chiyo-chan?" Almost everyone exclaimed as there stood a living girl, dressed in the last thing she was wearing: A blue sweater and and blue jeans.

"I thought I was dead."

"Yeah, we did too." Tomo said, running up to Chiyo and patting her back, "Good, now I am so not getting sued!"

THE EPIC EPILOGUE:

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed**

**Everyone has been infected by the major zombie vs. humans war. After turning into full zombies, they go to Halloween USA and buy costumes, and dance to Thriller by Michael Jackson. And everyone else that are zombies join in**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**DANCE TO THE THRILLER! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**P.s. And thanks to mah awesome friend, Kate, for the awesome and EPIC idea for the epilogue, zombies, and Thriller!**


End file.
